Twisted Lives
by In Sync With Time
Summary: Stuck in a web of deceit, try not to fall in love with your enemy.
1. Prologue

**Hi, this is my first fanfic. Be nice to me, and give me reviews:D **

**Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha.**

**On with the story.**

* * *

The girl dashed blindly into the forest. Twigs cracked around her and leaves rustled almost deafeningly, yet the girl ran on, oblivious to everything around her. Beads of sweat trickled down her forehead in rivulets, sliding smoothly down her pale skin. Her ruby red eyes glittered, and stared straight forward, seemingly fixated on something far in the distance. The girl's black long dress swirled silently around her bare feet, threatening to trip her at any possible chance. Animals of the night gazed at her sullenly, their vision boring into her. Even the shadows flickered with an unspoken menace. Wind hissed in the girl's ear as she hurtled forward, ever searching for her destination.

She stopped. Almost instantly, the forest's deafening noises subdued to an eerie silence. A cool wind breezed its way through the trees, once again disturbing the peace. Striding forward, the girl walked until she reached a smooth, carved boulder. Indented markings and symbols ran from right to left, in neat rows over the whole rock. Placing her pale, right hand on the large stone, the girl started to mutter in a fast, incoherent manner. As she was muttering, her fingertips ran lightly along the indents on the rock. As her chanting continued, the markings she had touched flared to life, radiating a mysterious light, purple in colour.

Continuing with the odd process, the girl reached the final symbols, pausing at the last one. Falling into silence, the girl sharply jerked her hand away, taking a slight step back, in preparation to what came next. The boulder, in response shook slightly. Still shaking, the massive rock moved aside, revealing a seemingly endless chasm of darkness below it. With no signs of hesitation at all on her features, the mysterious girl abruptly jumped into the darkness, letting it consume her body all over.

Her black hair flying, the girl finally came to a halt in movement. Her feet touched the ground, so she straightened up. Tossing her hair back over the shoulders, the girl studied where she had arrived. A dark, cold type of shack surrounded her, quite spacious, yet dominated by dust, cobwebs, and various types of insects. She smiled. Two white sharp fangs emerged, with the presence of a tongue licking her lips. The girl carelessly tossed a glittering item clenched in her left hand over to a dark corner, where it was instantly snatched by a hand. The object dully shone as it was turned over, being inspected by the new stranger. Satisfied, the creature in the shadows tossed it back to the girl, who in reply smirked again. Studying it for herself, the girl examined it for herself.

The object was cut out of a pearl, or so it seemed. It had the shape of a shard of an object, yet inside of it, a faintly glowing light pulsed. It looked very fragile, as almost touching it would make it break. But when the girl hurled in onto the ground with all her strength, the shard thudded to the ground, intact.

Picking it up with satisfaction, the teen female picked it up off the ground, and leisurely picked up a glass bottle. The shard was dropped in, and the girl pocketed it.

The girl spoke for the first time. Her voice rang out through the shack, leaving a dead silence after it.

"Do you have an idea where the next one is, Sango?"

"Yeah. It's quite close to where we live."

"Where is it, then?"

The creature in the shadows, now known as Sango stood up. Walking into the light, an amber haired beauty stood, grinning. Her chocolate eyes flashed as she spoke.

"Our school."

The first time Kagome Higurashi had ever met a vampire was when she was twelve. Dark at night, she had felt herself being forced suddenly into a dark alleyway. Relying on reflexes, Kagome had savagely bit and scratched at the stranger, at least until they recoiled. After turning away and sprinting as fast as she could, Kagome felt herself once again being forced backwards, one hand clamped over her mouth. Struggling furiously, the terrified girl abruptly stopped at the sound of her attacker's voice. A male adolescent's voice, one or two years older than her had hissed at her to stay quiet.

Shocked at how young he was, Kagome had subdued into stunned silence. Sharp pain ran through her like a sudden chill, and the girl immediately blacked out. When she had woken up, Kagome was surrounded by worried faces, talking anxiously. When the weak girl had been transported to the safety of her home, she lay on the bed, when the sharp pain shot through her again, starting from her neck. Staggering to her bedroom mirror, she instantly found the cause. Two puncture marks, parallel to each other. On the right side of her neck.

Since then, Kagome Higurashi found the frenzy for blood irresistible. Her vampiric genes running out of control, the young girl had no choice but to feed every week, to keep her surviving. However, when Sango Taijiya came into the picture two years later, everything immediately changed.

Sango was a demon. A banished one, in fact. Banished from the demon realm for refusing to kill mercilessly, yet ironically on arrival on earth killing a mass of people on instinct. Kagome had walked in when the last person had been demolished. After exchanging a few stinging insults, a massive battle emerged, in the end both girls falling to the ground, though Kagome was standing a few seconds longer.

Since then, Sango had accepted Kagome as an ally. The two became best of friends, over time. Sango had devised a special restraint for Kana – a silver crucifix on a necklace. The accessory kept Kagome's vampiric side in check, so she could live as a normal human.

Now, Kagome 16 years of age and Sango 17, the two had come across an ancient spell – The Pearl of Four Souls. Four identical artefacts needed to be found – all shards of the original pearl, holding an extremely powerful aura inside them. All four were extremely hard to obtain as they were highly prized for their power, and the pair had found only one out of four. When all found and put together, it was said that a wish deepest inside the summoner's heart would be granted. Setting their goal on it, Kagome and Sango had been on the search for 2 months.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Did you know? Apparently these two gorgeous guys are transferring to our class today!"

"Yeah, I've heard about that! Everyone's talking about them."

"I can't wait to see them! One's mine."

"You wish! After they see me, BOTH will be drooling over me!"

Laughter and gossip hung in the air like mist. Hordes of girls talked wildly, laughing and exaggerating about the hot topic of the day. Kagome and Sango walked in and went to their seats, talking in low voices. Kagome crossed her arms, and learned against her desk.

"So what do you think?" She asked.

Sango answered, knowing exactly what Kagome meant.

"It's too weird. 2 guys to our class, the day after we got the shard. And everyone said they were completely unexpected. It's obvious, they've got something to do with it."

Kagome nodded in agreement, then grinned.

"Whatever, they're supposed to be hot, right? Let me have one before we do anything."

Sango rolled her eyes.

"God Kagome, when will you –"

Sango stopped in mid sentence, and matched Kagome's grin.

"Actually, that's a good idea."

The girls giggled quietly, and seated themselves as the teacher came in.

"Everyone! We have two new students today! I would like you to welcome Inuyasha Takahashi, and Miroku Kazaana!"

As the two new students walked in, the entire female population fell into an uproar. Screams and squeals alike broke the sound barrier, and the males in the class instantly clapped their hands over their ears, and ducked under the tables.

Two **extremely **good looking teens were there, smirking at the rest of the class. The one on the right, had long silver hair, which flowed down his back. His amber eyes roamed the whole class, especially the females.

He winked. "Hey ladies, I'm Inuyasha Takahashi."

He was greeted, once again, by immense squealing.

After the sound had died down, the one on the left stepped forward. With longish hair tied into a low ponytail, his purple eyes twinkled as he spoke.

"And I'm Miroku Kazaana. Nice to see how beautiful the ladies are in here!"

The girls blushed and winked at him, hoping the intense flirting would get to him.

The teacher coughed, wanting the class's attention.

"Now, Inuyasha, sit next to Kikyou over there, and Miroku, sit next to Koharu."

The two boys took their seats, while Kagome and Sango conversed in whispers behind them.

"Wow. Hot."

"Tell me about it."

As Kagome continued to stare at Inuyasha, she watched in fury as Kikyou leaned over, deliberately showing Inuyasha a good deal of her cleavage.

"Hey sexy, wanna have some fun after school?" She giggled, loudly enough so that the whole class could hear. Inuyasha replied with a smirk, saying "Sure babe. See you then."

Kagome snorted, and diverted her attention, doodling on her workbook. Sango, on the other hand was looking furiously at Miroku, who was passionately making out with Koharu, who seemed to be immensely enjoying the attention she got.

"God… how come all the hot guys are either gay, arrogant, taken, or just plain players?" She growled.

Kagome nodded in agreement. Neither of the two knew, that the same people they were talking about were eyeing them up, analysing them.

"Want to get the shard tonight?"

"Yeah, the sooner the better."

"OK."

Kagome and Sango sat beneath their usual tree, eating their lunch and conversing in hushed tones about how they would break into the school, to get their next shard.

"How are we going to get in without anyone noticing?"

"Trust me, we can do it."

"Do what?"

The two girls visibly jumped, looking up in shock up at amber eyes and silver hair. Kagome got up hastily.

"None of your business, Takahashi. Go play with that whore, Kikyo." Kagome growled sourly. Inuyasha smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, jealous are we?"

Kagome blushed a bright shade of magenta, and replied with a strained "Fuck you." Storming off, dragging Sango with her, Kagome burst into their next classroom, which was due to start any minute.

"Er… Kags? You can let go of me now."

"What? Oh right. Sorry."

Sango sniggered at Kagome's irate behaviour.

"Ooh, is out little Kagome jealous of Kikyo?" She mocked. Kagome shot her a death glare.

"You didn't seem too happy either, when Miroku was sucking Koharu's face." She growled. Sango instantly shut up.

"Anyhow, we'll discuss all the details at home." The two girls conversed quietly, talking in whispers at they made their way back to their next class. Behind them, two certain boys overheard every word passed between them.

"So… I'm guessing we're gonna have to go to school as well." Inuyasha grinned. Miroku nodded in agreement, then adopted a sad face.

"Can I please do something with the one on the right? Come on, she's hot…" He whined.

Inuyasha snorted at him. "Maybe when we finish collecting all the shards. Then the one on the right's mine."

Staring at Kagome's retreating back, Inuyasha smirked a final time.

"That's right, you're mine, Kagome Higurashi…"

"Kagome? KAGS!" Sango hissed. Kagome muttered incoherently in her sleep, and turned over.

"For the last time Kags, WAKE THE HELL UP!!!"

Tumbling out of her bed, Kagome muttered an 'ow' before getting unsteadily to her feet.

"Ok, Ok, I'm awake… ready to go?"

"Yup." Sango answered.

Kagome took off her crucifix, and almost immediately her appearance changed. Black wings sprouted out of her back, her hair grew longer, and her eyes dulled to a glittering red. Sango hadn't changed her appearance, yet her demon aura steadily grew stronger.

"Let's go."

With that, the two shot in the air, Kagome flying faster than the eye could see, Sango almost a rush of wind on the ground.

"Where the hell is it!?" Kagome cried out in exasperation. Sango angrily kicked the desk closer to her, smashing the frail wood.

"This is the fourth fucking time we're gone through the entire school, and we still can't find it!"

Kagome sighed, and slumped down on a chair. "Let's have a break, then we can start searching again."

Sango copied Kagome, sitting down into a chair and relaxing, muttering "What's the bet's that someone already took it?"

Kagome laughed. "Yeah right, who else knows about it apart from us?"

"Looking for this?" A cold voice drawled from behind them.

Kagome shot around, ready to attack. The sight in front of her made her lose her concentration at once.

"Inuyasha Takahashi?" She said, dumbfounded.

Inuyasha stood leaning casually against the door, holding the sacred shard in his hand. He smiled his trademark smirk, tossing the shard up and down.

"No what's someone like you doing at school? It's way past your bedtime." He mocked.

"Cut the crap, Takahashi. Why are you here?" Sango hissed.

"No need for language, my dear Sango." Miroku said, stepping out from behind Inuyasha. Kagome gasped. "You too?"

"We're here for the exact same reason you're here." Inuyasha replied, still tossing the shard up and down.

"For the shard." Miroku finished off.

"…what?" Sango stuttered. "But why would you need it?"

"Like I said, same reason as you." Inuyasha replied. With that, velvet wings, larger than Kagome's burst from his back, fangs protruded from his mouth, and strange blue markings appeared by the side of his face. Kagome stared at him.

"You're a… vampire?" She gasped.

"Thanks for noticing." Inuyasha replied sarcastically. Sango glared at him, then focused her attention on Miroku.

"Then what about him? What's he got to do with it?"

Miroku stepped forward, introducing himself.

"I'm a monk. I go around with Inuyasha to fight off demons and such."

"So… you've come to kill me then? Sango asked, not seeming to care.

"As a matter of fact, no. We have a deal for you guys."

Kagome and Sango exchanged nervous glances. After a few minutes silence, Kagome sighed and turned back to Inuyasha.

"Ok, what's the deal?"


End file.
